Storm Hawks
by jenergy
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER! Feeling a little sad. The moment that some of the reviews have been waiting for! ;
1. Sneak attack

storm hawks: sneak attack

chapter one

It was just suppose to be another normal day for the Storm Hawks, but since when is a normal day for them. Battle the cyclonians, saving other situations and some other unplanned things. In one night everything can change.

Piper had receive a message crystal from her closest frined who helped her realize what to do in life. The main thing that affected her was when she tought Piper something about crystals. Since then Piper thought herself but it was all thanks to her close friend, Jen. She was screaming of joy, when she told her that she was going to drop by for a little visit. Aerrow, Finn, and Junko ran to Piper's room to see if she was alright. Aerrow was the one who was mostly worried.

"Piper, what's wrong?!", Aerrow shouted.

"Aerrow, do you remember Jen?" Piper asked with joy filling her eyes.

"Um..Oh yeah now i remember. Why do you ask?"

"Well she just send me a message crystal saying that she was going to drop by soon"

All three guys wondered how, when the alarm sounded. They ran to the bridge and Aerrow asked Stork what was the problem.

"An unknown skimmer is headed our way. We're all doomed"

"Hello. this is Jen calling Piper and the rest of the Storm Hawks. Permission to land?" Asked a familiar voice on the radio.

"It's Jen, let her in Stork" Piper said while heading toward her old friend.

"We're all doomed"

Everyone was looking at Stork like he was overdramatizing "again". Everyone awaited until Piper and Jen came to the bridge.

"Guys, This Jen. Jen you remember Aerrow?"

"Nope. Just Kidding, Nice to see you again must be Finn, And you're Junko right?"

"You can me the Finnmyster"

"uh yeah-no"

"Nice to meet you Jen"

"You to Junko. And this as to be the famous Stork"

"What have you heard about me?"

"From what i heard on the radio 'We're all doomed'"

Jen and Stork shook hands for a while and kept smilling at each other. Then she remembered what she came to visit for.

"I can't wait to hear your adventures, Jen!" Piper said while they were walking away from the bridge.

Aerrow shook his head witha grin on his face. Stork continued flying the condor, Finn was trying to follow them and hear what they were going to talk about, Raarr was on Jen's shoulder instead of Aerrow's, and Junko was in the kitchen cooking his favorite meal for supper. Aerrow dragged Finn away from Piper's room and wanted to hear but he knew that it wasn't right.

"AW Man!"

"You know that if Piper catches you you'll never see or hear again?"

"Oh right"

Finn stayed at the bridge, while Aerrow walked around the condor. Usually Piper would be by his side and they would talk and laugh. He was lonely and he missed her even though she was still in the condor. Meanwhile Piper and Jen were having a blast laughing and talking , until her radio was calling her. It was her first officer Ville.

"What is it Ville?"

"We just got word that a Mike The spike escaped prison and is on the lose somewhere! You have to come now we're heading your way right now. Stella said that we should be there in less than 5 minutes"

"Damn! Okay see ya then. Sky knight Jen Out!"

"Wait, You're a sky Knight?" Pipers eyes were widened in amazement.

"Yeah i am"

Piper couldn't believe that her bff was a Sky Knight. Then the alarm went off and both of them ran to the bridge.

"Stork, What's going on?!"

"A ship is heading our way. We're all doomed."

Jen giggled in the backround and whispered in Pipers ear 'I think that's funny and kind of cute'. Piper didn't know what to say. She then focused at the unknown ship.

"Wait! Don't fire it's Ville and Stella!", Jen ran to her Skimmer followed by Piper and Aerrow and Radarr.

When they arrived on the ship, two of Jen squadrons welcomed her back and the storm Hawks on the ship. Ville and Carter showed them to the bridge where Stella was heading for the condor to park by.

"Aerrow, Piper, Radarr, meet Stella our carrier pilot, Carter our mechanic engineer/muscle of the gang, and Ville my first commander/tactic advisor/dare devil"

"You know it" Carter said and everyone started laughing.

"Um no offense but you said that there was a reason that you had to cut your visit short?"

"You're right! Mike the Spike escaped from prison in Atmos with the help of Master cyclonis"

Aerrow and Piper wondered why master cyclonis would escape a prisoner. Then Jen asked them to sit while she calld the rest of the their teamates to their ships.

Once everyone arrived at the bridge and shook hands Jen told everyone to sit and be quiet while she explained the situation.

"Listen up! Late last night Master Cyclonis went to Atmos prison and released the most dangerous known killer/crystal thief in Atmos History. Mike The Spike. Since he was 15 years old Mike stole crystal and killed whoever owned it, Just for pleasure. It'll take more than us to find and capture him so i was wondering, Aerrow. Can you help us find-"

"You don't need to ask Jen"

"Aerrows right, if innoncent people are going to get hurt we're jumping in with you guys"

"Perfect! So this is the plan. Aerrow, Stork, Junko and Stella you guys are going to head West from the escape where he wa last seen, Ville, Finn, Carter, you guys are heading East, and finally Me, Piper and radarr, are going to look by a cave and i'll bring some crystals with me to tease him. The reason i'm the only one to carry crystals is also the reason why i ask that Radarr is one my team. if something should happen because me and Piper won't be carrying radio's. The reason is that there's only enough for the rest of you. Plus we're only going to be 4 miles appart, meaning we can send Radarr to whoever is the closest. Any objections. No them let's move"

Aerrow wanted to object but held it in when he saw the happy loook on Pipers face. Everyone on their Skimmers/Heliscooter and left for Terra darkness forest. On the way Everyone was nervous especially Aerrow He knew that it could take a while before Radarr could reach anyone and something could happen to either Jen or piper. He was mostly worried about Piper. Before he could reach her they were arriving and they had to be very quiet when they were arriving. Aerrow and his team headed West, Ville's team went East and Jen's team headed South.

It was now night time and both Jen and Piper were getting tired, Radarr was already asleep when they decided to rest for a coupled of minutes.

"There's no sign of Mie or Master Cyclonis, why don't you let hold the crystals for a while technically there mine"

Jen didn't feel like arguing so she handed the crystals over to Piper. After 20 minutes which was longer than they planned to rest, they got up and continued their way. Out of the corner of Jen's eye she saw a small glow in a cave not far from her. When she looked at the glow, she saw Piper looking in the cave.

"Piper get away from there!" she whispered loudly.

"It's fine i was just maki-"

Her mouth was muffled by Mike. Jen sent Radarr to get help while she went to save Piper. By the time she arrived all she could hear was her screaming for help. Jen jumped in and tried to save her but got knocked out by mike fist and tied her up.

"I'm going to enjoy this and you'll have to bare the humiliation!"

Piper tried to escape but was hit in the face and her head hit the cave wall and lost consciousness. Mike came in closer and closer, _I am going to enjoy her_, he thought to himself while licking his lips.


	2. Shocked

Storm Hawks: shocked

Chapter II

Aerrow and the others arrived at the point where theymet while walking. Both ships were still there and they were waiting for Jen, Piper and Radarr to show up. Suddenly Carter heard noise coming from the bushes. It was Radarr. Like always he would give signs of what he saw or what's happening and no one could figure out. Ville just got on his Skimmer grabbed Radarr.

"What are you doing!?" Finn asked with confusion

"Why else would Radarr be here, without Piper or Jen!"

Everyone got on their Skimmers and were heading towards Jen and Piper. On their way all they saw was Mike carrying something with crystals around. everyone thought that Jen was kidnapped or worse dead. Aerrow and most of the others went after him, while Carter and Ville went to check out where Piper was. When Radarr pointed at the cave, both of them stopped and got off their Skimmers and rushed to the cave. When they go to the bottom all they saw was blood. No one was down there. Then they head a familliar voice on the radio.

"This is Jen. Me and Piper are in the Condor. Whoever is trying to find us return to the condor immediately!"

"This is Carter and Ville. We are returning to the condor. What about the rest of the gang?"

"If anyone who is after Mike stay on his tail, except Aerrow. Head back here now!"

Aerrow heard the message and returned to the condor. When he arrived both Ville and Carter were just running into the condor. When he finally got in he saw both guys sitting in silence and they looked sad.

"Where's Piper?" He said with a smile, but it soon faded when Carter didn't say anything, he just pointed towards Pipers room.

When he got in front of her door he gently knocked on the door. all he heard was piper panicking. Jen was comforting her and told her that she was coming back as soon that she has talked to Aerrow. When she closed the door they could both hear her Whimper in fear.

"what's going on? What happened to Piper? Is she hurt?"

"Calm down Aerrow. we need to talk alone"

They walked not to far from piper's room. Jen had a serious face, and Aerrow knew that something was wrong with Piper.

"Piper was ina situation that will affect her life. She won't be the same Piper that everyone knew"

"What do you mean? if she got hurt we'll be here to help her"

"Yes dhe got hurt physically. She also got hurt mentally, Aerrow"

Aerrow couldn't believe it. He ran into Pipers room. Jen tried to stop him but she knew that he had to see it for himself. He slid the door open and walked in quickly, only to get it by a crystal. Piper was affraid. she was even affraid of her commanding pulled Aerrow out and closed the door. The rest of the gang arrived in time just to hear Piper screaming and throwing things at Aerrow.

"Dude, What happened to Piper?"

"Finn, and everyone we have to talk on the bridge but i'll let Aerrow say what's wrong with Piper"

Everyone left except for Jen she knocked on the door and told Piper it was just her. Piper was under her blankets and she was curled up in a ball. Jen sits on on a chair and watches her until she fell asleep. All Jen could think about, _ Why didn't he kill me or Piper after getting the Crystals? Something not right about this_.

"Wait are telling me that Piper wa-"

"Don't say it Finn please?"

"She was Raped, Aerrow! That's not the worst to come either. The one thing to destroy the Storm Hawks would be that if someone was very special to this team, Like a crystal specialist like me and Piper, the only person who defeated Master cyclonis all alone"

"Are saying that Master Cyclonis did this"

"Not exactly Junko. Anyway, The only thing that i could come up with was that what if master cyclonis or any member wanted piper out and told this idiot of a brute to to whatever he wanted but not kill her. I guest that's all he.. could."

Aerrow was in pain and Jen and everyone else could see that. Aerrow walked away, with rage in his eyes. He wanted to kill Mike so bad for he had done to Piper. Jen followed him and turned him around so that they could face each other.

"Listen nothing happened. Before he could have completed, i got loose and knocked him out just long enough so that Me and Piper could escape!"

Aerrow was relieve that nothing had happened to her but he still wanted to get revenge, For her.

"Aerrow! I'm going to help, when we find him we're going to kill him. I mean it!"

"It's not what we vowed to"

"Years ago a team of Sky knights had not authority to have feelings for another member of his/her team. Now look, they've changed the law. I don't think killing him is the right thing either but he can escape again and that'll scare Piper, if she ever recovers. Keep an eye on her, and eventually tell her hw you feel"

"Wait! About what?"

"You know what i mean"

Jen walked away and sneaked in Pipers room to check on her. Aerrow looked without being notice.

"Piper girl, you've got a handsome visitor to see you"

"Hey Piper" Aerrow was affraid of entering.

Piper just stood at other side of her bed but she wasn't nervous, she knew that Aerrow would never do anything to hurt anyone. Jen left the room and went o check with the others. Aerrow sat next to Piper. All she could do is hide her face. That's when Aerrow notice some cuts and bruises on her face. It just made him feel hurt and angry inside. He knew that she would never be the same ever again.


	3. Decision

Storm Hawks: Decision

Chapter III

Everyone was sleeping in their ships. The Storm Hawks and The Lightning Falcons Would each get a shift and watch each others back. Of course Stork and Stella were on first shift, Junko and Carter on the second shift, and finally Aerrow and Jen would stay up until the sun would rise.

Aerrow was watching over Piper, while she was sleeping. Whenever he would hear footsteps, he would slightly slid her door open to see what was going on. He went back to his seat and could see that Piper was having a nightmare. She kept mumbling to someone to stay away.

"Aerrow? This is Jen, how is she?", she said whispering in the radio.

"She's having a nightnare, Jen", Aerrow replied quietly.

"I also contacted you because our shift is about to start soon. I'm heading towards the bridge right now. Wake up Finn would tou?", Jen asked.

"Why, Finn?", Aerrow was confused.

"I think you should stay with Piper, in case of an emergency", Jen replied.

Aerrow told Jen that Piper was in a deep sleep and that nothing could go wrong while they were watching for enemies.

"Think again, Aerrow. Our radar just picked up a Cyclonian cruiser, with at least a dozen of talons headed our way. You guys get away and we'll take care of them", Jen ordered on the radio.

Aerrow knew that she was serious. He ran to the bridge and ordered Stork to go the other way of the Cyclonian cruiser. Stork turned the condor around and drove away from the Ligthning Falcons.

Ville and Jen got on their Skimmers and attacked the talons. Stella drove the ship, while Carter shot down some talons and tried to damage the Cruiser. After an hour the Cruiser was destroyed and the rest of the talons flew away, Jen & Ville returned to the ship. They had no communications with the Condor anymore. The radar couldn't detect them anymore which was good and bad at the same time. Finally Jen grabbed a transmitter and puts it on her Skimmer, hops on it and tells everyone that she's going after the Condor. They would have to do what they did last time. This was how they found the Condor the first time. Jen left the ship and went to opposite way.

Meanwhile everyone in the Condor where looking for Piper. She was nowhere to be seen. Aerrow was running like a maniac. He went on top of the Condor to see if she was there and almost fell of trying. She wasn't there, so he went back in. Junko in the least obvious place. He looked in the oven, the pantry, and in the walls of her room. Stork was driving to see of any sign of the Lightning Falcons, and Finn along with Radarr checked the deck. Finn and radarr sounded the alarm when they saw the Pipers Heliscooter was missing. When the rest finally arrived, they pointed out at what the discovered. Aerrow got on his Skimmer and said to the other including Radarr to stay on the ship, while he went looking for Piper alone. Before anyone could say anythng he left at full speed.

While flying, he saw a familiar Skimmer. It was Jen. When they join up, Aerrow told Jen the current situation. Jen got her radio, asked him how far was the Condor, and contacted her ship.

"Attention all Lightning Falcons. The condor is about 5 miles, South-South-East from your current destination. Piper is missing, i repeat Piper is missing. Join up with the Condor and make a search team and find her!", Jen ordered in a sligth panick voice.

"Whoa. I've nev-", Aerrow didn't have a chance to say his sentence.

"Let's just move before it gets dark, Aerrow", Jen looked really angry at Aerrow.

They continued North-East. When they finally arrived at Terra Life, it was almost dark. Aerrow couldn't sttop and blame everything on him, _Why did i leave her alone! It's my fault if she's gone_. Jen looked up at Aerrow and throws a rock at his head.

"What was that for?!" Aerrow said in pain and anger.

"That's for blaming yourself! It's not your fault, Aerrow. It's mine! I should've known better to ask for your help, no offense", Jen's face was sad.

Aerrow denied everything that she said. He told her that he wanted to say something about the teams and he didn't. Both of them realized they were waisting time arguing instead of searching for Piper and continued their search. After two hours, they see something shinning on a cliff a coupled of miles from them. When they finally reached their destination, they found Piper's Heliscooter all trashed up but no Piper. Jen quickly checked around the cliff and saw traces of blood that leaded down a trench. Jen quickly went back to get something from her Skimmer. _She can't be dead. She just can'r be_, Aerrow kepted repeateing to himself. Jen threw another rock at his head.

"You know better than to think of that, you idiot!", Jen was now angry towards Aerrow.

"Wait, How did you-"

"I've seen a lot of people do that face when they think they've lost a love one or a teamate in your case"

"What's that suppose to mean!?", Aerrow was getting angry towards Jen, while blushing.

"Oooh, touched a nerve, did i? Come on Aerrow, admit it you have more than a friendship feeling for Piper?", Jen asked with an evil grin on her face.

Aerrow ignored her and asked her what she got from her Skimmer.

"I took off the transmitter from my Skimmer and I'm going to put it on you, Aerrow"

"Why, me?"

"I have plenty of strategies for both ships, and in a way you're the only who can maybe get the Piper back. Maybe not the old Piper but at least get some of her back. The only thing i can do is defend her and that'll make her more affraid of you guys. If you can get her trust and maybe your feelings of her out of your system, then we can find you and get you when you two are at a safe location or in deep, deep danger. Roger?"

"I know, but-"

"No 'but' now go get your girlfriend and bring her back safe and sound"

Jen calls the rest of the gang to come pick her up. Aerrow climbs down the trench, while Jen tells the others the plan over the radio. Jen gets on her Skimmer and goes back at the point where both Skimmers were. By the time she went back to get Aerrows Skimmer, the other arrived.

"Dude, What do we do about Aerrows Skimmer?", Finn asked.

"Luckily, Stork brought his ride so we can probably tie it and he can bring it back to the Condor, Meanwhile we have some things to do before we pick up Aerrow & Piper"

"Wait... so you guys didn't find her"

"Was he even listening to the orders i send you guys?", Jen asked with a 'what an idiot' face.

Everyone noded 'no'. Once everyone was in the Condor, Jen told everyone the plan until Aerrow and Piper return.

"This is what's going to happen. Stork, Junko, and me are staying in the Condor, and the rest of you guys get what you need and get to the other ship. The Lightning Falcons ship is going to be the frontal attack in case of battle, while the Condor will be the backup and in case Aerrow contacts us to go and pick them up, we'll go"

"Wait, dude. Why do we have to move to your ship?"

"listen we don't have much time! Aerrow made me in charge because i'm also a Sky Knight! I'm going to call so help from other Sky Knights in case we need it, which we'll probably will", Jen barked at Finn.

"We better start packing are things then Finn, come on Radarr", Junko said with some fear in his voice.

Finn followed the others to the deck and flew quickly onto the other ship. Jen wasn't in a good mood, now. She knew that Aerrow and Piper are in danger. Now she had to focus on defeating Master Cyclonis, and her Minions, some Talons, and get rid of Mike The Spike once and for all. Stork waited for her orders to move. After her squadrons ship was far away enough, she told Stork to keep their distance.

Now they knew that this wasn't just a fight for freedom, but a fight for their friend Piper, Aerrow, and the rest of Atmos.


	4. Finding You!

Storm Hawks: Never The Same!

Chapter IV

Finding You!

Aerrow finally reached the bottom of the trench. He saw some familiar footsteps and followed then, only to fall into a rushing river. He kept swimming as hard as he could but each attempt failed and got him more and more exausted. He then heard a noise that sounded like a huge amount of water falling down. He looked back and saw a waterfall. Aerrow swam faster to grab on a rock that was in the rushing river. He did it. Aerrow pulled himself out of the water and hopped onto rocks until he reached the dry land. Out of breath and all wet, Aerrow went in the sunny spot to dry. He then noticed that the transmitter was sending little shock onto him. He took it off and saw that it was soaked and it wasn't working anymore.

"Damn! How am I suppose to tell Jen where i am, now!", Aerrow shouted out of rage.

After a coupled of minutes, Aerrow continued his journey. He took the long way to get to the bottom of the waterfall. Whe he got there, he thought he saw Piper and ran towards her yelling her name.

"Piper, It's m-"

He soon realized that it was only an illusion. Aerrow admited to himself that he missed Piper terribly, and that he was extremely worried about her. The one thing he couldn't admit to himself was that he was in love with her. He care about her but only as a friend. They had a lot in common, they would take long alone walks around the Condor together. Why couldn't he tell himself or even better tell Piper. Right now he knew that he had to find her. He drank some water from the waterfall and gathered some in a bottle. Aerrow walked in the jungle towards the mountain.

Piper was badly bleeding. Her Heliscooter cut her right through the left shoulder. She didn't know why she left the Condor. She just felt that she was only going to affect the team. She remembers that Aerrow, the commanding officer that she had fallen for, watching over her most of the night. She would've never forgave herself if something would happen to Aerrow or any of her friends. She needed to get away. That's when she eard a familiar voice echoing from the waterfall, which was very far away. It was Aerrow's voice. She was now running and wondering why was he after her. _I can't be found by you, Aerrow. I know i'm only going to slow you guys down, because of what happened in Terra Darkness Forest. Goodbye my friends, and goodbye...Aerrow_. Piper continued running at full speed. After 10 minutes she stopped and saw a cave and she couldn't move. Her fear was haunting her. She continued running and her imagination was now playing tricks on her. She could see Mike running after her. Piper then tripped over a small rock and without noticing there was a bumpy hill ahead of her. rolling down the hill very quickly, Piper heard someting crack. when she finally stopped rolling, she had realized that her ankle had broken. She got up and continued walking as fast as she could. She looked up and saw that dark clouds were forming around the mountain and that a huge storm was coming. Piper didn't know what to do, it was too late the storm had started and it was a big one. A coupled of time she almost got hit by Lightning, the wind blew so hard that she would fall and make her ankle worse. Finally she was pushed by the into a cliff. she hit her head and was knocked out. Piper's head was bleeding.

Aerrow tried flying with his glider but had to walk because of the storm. He fought against the wind and wouldn't give up. _I'm going to find you Piper! My first priotity is finding you! No matter what!_, Aerrow vowed to himself. Finally Aerrow found some of her tracks.

"Those are Pipers! It looks like she was running away from...someone. I've gotta find her!"

Aerrow ran full speed, while following her footprints. He ran down a hill and almost tripped. That's her footprints disappeared. Aerrow was despressed. He was soaken wet, the transmitter Jen gave him was useless, His radio to contact them was also useless and soaked, and worse of all he still couldn't find Piper.

"PIPER! WHERE ARE YOU!", Aerrow shouted on the top of his lungs.

Meanwhile on the Condor. Jen went to the Radar to check where Aerrow was. Stork and Junko were preparing every available weapon for the upcoming battle, the same was going on the Lightning Falcons ship, except Finn wouldn't stop complaining.

"Stork get in here!", Jen sounded affraid.

"What is it?", Junko and Stork said at the same time.

"We have two problems. One, We've lost Aerrow's transmitter. Two, I've been trying to contact him for the past 10 minutes and it sounds like his radio is dead"

"What does it mean?", Asked a worried Junko.

"It means that Aerrow and Piper will have to wait until the battle is over. And that's if we Win the battle and don't get captured", Answered Jen.

"We're all doomed"

Jen used her radio to contact her ship.

"This is Carter, What's up captain"

"Carter we have a problem. We've lost both communications and transmitter on Aerrow. They'll have to wait until the battle is over"

"You mean if we win the battle"

Stork grabbs the radio from Jen's hand.

"We're all doomed"

"Anyway..." Carter said in confusion.

"Listen if there's any sign that we're losing i want you guys and the Condor to leave me and i'll handle the Cyclonians"

"That's sui-"

"No, That's an order Carter! And if any of you come back i will shoot you down! If we start losing i want you guys to turn around try and find Aerrow and Piper and repair what you can andif i don't comeback, don't look for me. Sky Knight Jen out!"


	5. I LOVE YOU!

Storm Hawks: Never The same!

Chapter V

I LOVE YOU!

Piper was losing blood from her head and shoulder wound quickly. She felt very cold and she knew that she was running out of time. That's when she heard Aerrow screaming her name. She tried to let a shout out but didn't have the energy to let even the tiniest voice out. Her vision was getting blurry and everything was getting dark. She eventually closed her eyes and lost consciouness. But her thoughts were still running in her head. _Aerrow...please...leave...me..be_, Piper weakly thought.

What felt to her as minutes were actually hours. Her body was warm, head didn't hurt as much, and she culdn't move her ankle. When she opened her eyes all she saw was a sleeping Aerrow. She tried getting up without making any noise.

"Hey sleepy head. You've been asleep for the past 10 hours. You were almost dead when i found you"

"Why?"

"Why? Well we're friends and you would've died if i haven't showed up"

"That's what i was waiting for, Aerrow"

"Piper", Aerrow looked sad because of what she said.

"I'm glad that you saved me for the guys including you, but i didn't want to survive with this fear over me for the rest of my life"

"you're right. You can't come over this fear but....we can get through this so that you can continue your life, laughing, beating Finn to a pulp when he destroys or messes up something"

Aerrow accidentally touched Piper's hand. Both of them looked into each others eyes and felt like the thing that was missing but couldn't put their finger on was right in front of them. They both looked away, while blushing. Piper knew she had to tell Aerrow her real feelings for him but she couldn't not now. Aerrow was starting to believe what Jen was talking about, he finally admitted to himself that he was in love with Piper.

"Aerrow, listen. I came here so that i wouldn't be a burden. So go back and get Jen and the others and tell them that you couldn't find m-"

"Stop this nonsense, Piper! You would never be a burden to us! Until the others come and get us i'm not leaving your side not matter what! I-I-"

Both of them stared into each others eyes and saw how much they meant to each other.

"I think we should rest until we're both ready to continue our journey", Aerrow said instead of saying 'i love you, Piper'.

Piper agreed and went back to sleep, and Aerrow felt really bad that he couldn't say anything about his feelings for her but pretty soon fell asleep.

**Back at the ships. **Jen was in Pipers room writing a letter to both her and Aerrow. She wrote other things for her Squadron. A knock came to her door. it was Junko.

"Are you alright, Jen?", asked a worried Junko.

"Just writting some last minute messages for everyone Including you guys. You know just case we have a problem"

"You don't have to do this, you know"

"It's the least i can do for the mess i created"

"Why would you say that?"

"If i haven't showed up yesterday, none of this would've happened. Plus this is just in case. Don't worry about those right now, for all i know if it comes to it and i come back, then you can burn the letters"

"You got it. Come on i made sky squidies"

"Oh! I haven''t had those in at least 4 years"

"Great there's enough for 4 people"

"That's enought to feed me. ha ha ha"

Jen left the letters in Junko's left hand and they walked towards the table to eat.

**Back on Terra Life**. Aerrow was fast asleep, while Piper left her things and slowly walked out without geting caught by Aerrow. She knew that he would be after her as soon as he would wake up but she knew that she had to figure out how to get him off Terra Life without hurting him. She was now outside and the stars were beautiful. She had completely forgot about running away again. It wasn't too chilly outside so she was very comfortable outside. Then she saw another illusion of Mike, coming towards her. She kneeled down and started screaming. When she opened her eyes she saw that Aerrow was in front of her, holding her hands and telling her that it wasn't real. She hugged tight enough that he couldn't breath. He held her tightly in his arms and felt like he never wanted to let her go. The next thing Aerrow knew Piper was saying.

"Aerrow i have to tell you something"

"What is it, Piper?"

But before she could say anything she fell asleep in his arms and for a reason that made him happy. They spend the night under the stars.


	6. Battle For Survival

Storm Hawks: Never The Same

Chapter VI

Battle for survival

Morning was rising. Aerrow was slowly waking up. He then noticed that Piper wasn't by his side and assumed that she ran away again. Aerrow went inside the tiny cave and saw that her things were gone. He ran out the tiny cave and rsn sll over for her.

"Piper!"

"What?"

Aerrow looked back and saw Piper limping towards him.

"Piper, where were you?"

"I went to see in the area for a short cut. Is that a crime?"

"No. But you could've told me"

"Sorry, Aerrow"

Aerrow was just happy to see that Piper was okay. They went looking for something to eat in the jungle. They found some fruit including thir favorite type of fruit, Speckleberries. They ate some of the berries last and kept some for them for the journey. Piper still had trouble walking because of her ankle. Aerrow did a good job of fixing it so that she could walk on it for a while. They walked around the mountain and saw a old road that goes into the jungle but this time it looked dangerous.

"Well we go"

"Aerrow, wait. I don't think we should go that way"

"Come on i'll be there to protect from all kinds danger, trust me"

Aerrow gave out his hand and gave one of his famous grins. Piper couldn't help but grabbed his hand and told him that she trusted him. They wealked into the jungle, not knowing the danger that lies before them. Maybe this kind of danger will either bring them appart or bring them closer.

On their way, Piper felt that they were in danger. For a reason she couldn't say anything. She felt that someone was watching them, but then ignored when she thought that her mind was playing tricks on her again. There was someone watching them. Snipe with his giant Boulder had a devious plan to get rid of Aerrow and kidnap Piper.

Today was the day. The Condor along with the Lightning Falcons were going to have the fight of their lives. Fighting against Master Cyclonis and her army. Finn accompagnied by Radarr, Ville, and Jen got on their Skimmers and flew off the ships. The rest of the gang that were in the ships were worried about Jen. But they soon had to focus on the battle, when two huge Cyclonian Cruisers arrived before them.

"We're all doomed"

Junko went to his battle formation and awaited his orders and kick some Cyclonian butt.

There was at least two dozen Talons heading towards them. Jen knew that they wouldn't have a chance. That's when she went next to Finn, and grabbed her radio.

"Carter, get both ships here and get everyone out of the area and find Aerrow and Piper"

"We're not leaving with-"

"THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Finn and Ville were wondering what she was talking about. Jen quickly turned towards them and told them that they had to return to the condor to try new weapons for the battle. Both of them didn't want to to argue after seeing her yelling on the radio, so they flew back. She stopped Ville and Handed him her Blue Ice Crystal Sword.

"In case they ambush you guys, while heading back"

Ville didn't buy it, but he still went back. When they both arrived, the decks doors were closed.

"Wait, dude! What are you doing?"

"Jen lied, Finn. We have to go find Aerrow and Piper, while she takes care of the Cyclonians"

"This is Junko reporting. Has anyone seen Jen's ice crystal sword?"

"I have it Junko, why?"

"She gave me letters and in Pipers it says that she gives Piper her blue ice crystal sword as a 'sorry' gift"

Both ships were now out of danger. Now they were heading towards Terra Life, to find Aerrow & Piper.

Snipe had put some explosives around an area, around the the mountain. When the time was right all he had to do is press a button, that was on his boulder weapon. Piper was tired. Both of them took a small break and sat on the ground. Piper was happy that she was with Aerrow.

"Piper?", Aerrow asked while wildly blushing.

"Yeah, Aerrow"

"Well, you see I-"

**KA-BOOM!**

Snipe pressed the button and a huge rock avalanche was coming down the mountain. By the time Aerrow looked, a rock was almost at his head. That's when he felt someone pushinghim out of the way. Piper pushed him away, only to get hit in the ribbs and fell down the rest of the mountain along with the desperatly tried to rescue her, with his glider but failed. Finally Snipe threw his blouder, knocked one of Aerrows wing and landed on his head, knocking him out. Snipe quickly got on his Skimmer and flew away. By that time both ships had finally arrived and found Aerrow lying unconscious.

Almost 2 hours passed, when he finally woke teams had a sad look on their face.

"Uh, guys, what's wrong? Where's Piper? Where's Jen?"

"Aerrow, buddy, we searched everywhere and all we could find was this"

Junko showed a piece of Piper's uniform, covered with blood. Ville then told him what had happened to Jen. Aerrow was now depressed. He had lost not only a friend, but he loved dearly. The other thing he couldn't believe was that Jen had sacrificed her life for the both of them.

The next morning, everyonehad build a small grave for both Piper and Jen. Aerrow plunged the ice crystal sword by Pipers grave and set her Heliscooter by it. The Lightning Falcons left a photo album of the team on Jen's grave. Both teams went different ways.


	7. Unknown Warrior

Storm Hawks: Never the Same

Chapter VII

Unknown warrior

3 years has passed since Piper's and Jen's death. Aerrow yearly visits her grave and wonder who stole the sword and the Heliscooter. He missed her dearly. There wasn't a day that would go bythat he wouldn't think about her. He took out his rage a year ago. He had finally found Mike the Spike, and had killed him. Since that day, no one from his team looked at him the same way ever since. Even Radarr was affraid of him.

Today the Condor was having crystal trouble. Aerrow just stayed in his room and ignored everyone around him. Finally, Junko got the courage to walk in his room, drag him out the Condor and talked to him.

"Listen we all miss her, Aerrow. Acting like this won't bring her back, you know that?"

"I don't need your pitty, Junko! i'm going to the village for a while"

Aerrow got on his Skimmer and rolled away. Junko walked back in the Condor, to the bridge and looked at the radar. Junko saw that there was a small figure showing on the radar. He assumed that it was Finn fooling around again. But it wasn't. A mysterious rider posessing Pipers sword and heliscooter was following Aerrow. Of course he sensed it and tried to ditch it.

"Huh. So you think you can keep up with me heh?"

Aerrow did all the tricks he knew but he still couldn't dodge the mysterious rider. When Aerrow saw that it was Pipers old Heliscooter he was furious. He was about to start a fight, when the figure had disappeared. Aerrow looked around and saw that he was passed the village and decided to go look for the rider and give him/her a piece of his mind.

The mysterious figurewent back to his place and his the Heliscooter, went to a bedroom and took off his mask, and went to bed.

On the Condor, Stork got a message crystal from the Lightning Falcons.

"Hey Storm Hawks, hope we're not bothering you but... there's a mysterious rider with Pipers things. We lost track of him/her and asking if you guys can keep an eye out and contact us if you see any signsokay. Say hi to Aerrow from us okay. Lightning Falcons out"

Stork hid the crystal, so taht Aerrow wouldn't find out.

Aerrow was now in the woods looking for the unknown rider. After an hour of searching, he saw an abandonne house and sneaked in. Aerrow saw an open door and looked in. There was the rider, sleeping in his bed, his back was facing Aerrow. He slowly waled and turned the rider's face towards him and gasped.

In the village, the Storm Hawks were looking for Aerrow. Finn adn Junko were on their Skimmers looking all over the village, while Stork quickly used the remaining energy of the Condor to make a quick search from the sky. After a coupled of minutes he had to shut down everything to consume some energy.

"Dude, where could Aerrow have gone?"

"He said he was going to the village but i don't see any signs of him in it"

"Well we better find him before it gets too dark, man"

Both of them continued their look out for Aerrow. Radarr couldn't whinning, Stork watched the sun starting to go down.

Junko and Finn took seperate roads and got seperated for a while. Junko ended up up a cliff, right over the village. After seeing no signs of Aerrow or his Skimmer, Junko returned to the Condor. Finn was already at the Condor thinking that Junko had returned.

"Stork! where's Junko, man?"

"I thought he was with you. Oh no what if he has mind worms and he's just driving and driving until he falls off this Terra and perishes into the wasteland!"

"Whoa, dude! Take a chill pill, man"

Stork gave Finn a 'why do i even bother' look, went back to the brisge and kept an eye out for Junko and Aerrow. Then the door opened. It was Junko.

"I'm guessing that you didn't find Aerrow?"

"You guess is right, Stork"

"Guys, where could he be?", Finn asked.

The Storm Hawks were staring to fear that teir commanding officer was somewhere in danger or worse. Since they couldn't find him or get a location, the only thing they could do is wait until they had news or hear something about Aerrow.


	8. Visions or Nightmares

Storm Hawks: Never The same again

Chapter VIII

Visions or Nightmares

Aerrow pulled the unknown rider towards him and gasped. It was a dummy. He then heard Pipers Heliscooter flying away. Aerrow got on his Skimmer and went after him. He wasn't far behind from him. The rider must have known him from the past, because he had troubled keeping up with, with all the maneuvers he was pulling on him. When he finally caught up, he took out his lightning crystal blades. The rider had good reflexes, he he took out Jen's sword faster than he took out his blades, and kept blocking every , Aerrow damaged the Heliscooter and it was crashing in the forest. There was only one problem. There was no explosion. The rider quickly fixed the damage and quietly flew low in the woods to excape the Sky Knight.

"Where did you go?"

Aerrow then saw that the sun was almost done and he had to return to the Condor.

He finally arrived at the Condor. Everyone was dead worried about him.

"Dude, where were you?!"

"We thought we'd lost you too"

Junko hugged Aerrow very tightly. That's when he realized all the pain he caused to his team for the past three years.

"Junko...Can't...Breath, buddy"

"oops. Sorry Aerrow"

Everyone was happy to see the old Aerrow again. For the rest of the night they had a blast and even Aerrow was having fun. He was still sad inside. That night he went to Pipers old room. He could smell her scent, it comforted him. After a coupled of minutes, he left her room and returned to his. That night Aerrow had a strange dream about Piper.

_In the dream_.

He was fighting the Unknown rider and had stabbed him. When he looked again he saw that it was actually Piper who was dying on the cold ground.

"Aerrow, How could you?"

_End of Dream_.

Aerrow woke up screaming, scaring Radarr off his bed. He apologized to him and Radarr went back to just looked out his window and saw the moon almost full and lots of stars in the sky. That's all he could think about was the dream, _what does this dream mean?_.

Morning was rising. As usual, Aerrow was first up. Usually Piper was up before him and they would talk, laugh, and enjoy each others company. Aerrow then returned to reality. He went to the kitchento get some breakfast. He then saw the old jar that Piper use to keep her famous Sand cake.

"It still smells the same"

Aerrow puts the jar back and takes his breakfast, a bowl of oatmeal, back to his left to get some food, when he saw Aerrow to wards his room. Quickly, Radarr crawled on his friend's left shoulder, and smiled at him.

"Oh hey buddy. How did you sleep, last night?"

Radarr gave him a look that made Aerrow blush. after a coupled of seconds, he shook his friend off his shoulder and returned to his room.

"I'm still a little bit tired, so i'm just going to eat and sleep a little longer, okay?"

An hour later, everyone were a their post. The Condor was still haing the same problems. They were still stuck on Terra Thunder, a place Piper always wanted to go.

It was now in the afternoon, everyone was in the village, even stork. Radarr, Junko, and Finn were either buying food for supper or buiying food to eat right away. Stork was asking around for a place were he could find good parts for the Condor, and Aerrow was walikng all over the place, lost in his thought. He was thinking about the dream again or nightmare he would call it.

"What does it mean? I would never hurt Piper, unless it was an accident. Even still, i wouldn't let her die"

Aerrow then saw a familiar Skimmer and Heliscooter. The Dark Ace was chasing the masked rider. He ran into the woods. After a while he saw both of them fighting, and cided to stay low to see the fight.

"You can't escape the Dark Ace"

The rider never spoke, when the Dark Ace asked him some questions. In a way it made Aerrow laugh a little. The Dark Ace was filled with rage and attacked, only to be defeated by the riders Ice crystal attack. Now he was out cold. Has the rider was getting on the Heliscooter, Aerroe got out of his hiding place and confronted the rider.

"Wait! Who are you and why did you take my friends possessions?"

The rider ignored Aerrow and left the area. He knew that he couldn't go after the rider so he returned to the Condor to rest. He was all alone, when he arrived. Aerrow went to his bed and fell asleep. He had anothekr dream about Piper.

_In the Dream_.

Aerrow saw himself use his Lightning claw attack on Piper. He tried running to save her, when the ground under him gave out. He was floating but Piper was fallinginto the darkness, screaming his name.

"Aerrow!"

_End of dream_.

Aerrow jumped out of his bed bed, sweating like a pig.

"What does these dreams mean!?"

Aerrow got up and walked to the bridge, thinking about his dreams meanings. He soon forgot about it, when the team returned to the Condor.

"What are you doing here, Aerrow?"

"I was tired so i came back to rest"

"I see. You've been been sleeping, in the daylight more than the nightime, You've also been wandering everywhere without telling us. This could only mean one thing. Mind Worms! We should quarantine the Condor for further search"

Everyone gave Stork a weird look, except Aerrow. He was laughing. Stork walked away in confusion, went to the Crystal generator to see if he could figure out the problem.

That night, Aerrow had another dream about Piper but this one was different from the others.

_In the dream_.

"Piper?"

"Yeah, Aerrow"

"I have to tell tell you something"

"What is it?"

"I-I-...I love you Piper!"

"I love you too, Aerrow"

They were about to kiss, when Aerrow saw Snipe pressed the button to cause a rock avalanche. he next thing he knew was that he was reliving his nightmare all over again.

_End of dream_.

Aerrow woke up, only to see his teamates in his room, looking at him.

"Dude, you were talking in your sleep"

"Oh, i was? Sorry, guys. I was just having a dream"

"Well it sounded like you were telling someone something important but towards the end, it sounded like you were in danger, so we came in"

"What did i say?"

"We couldn't hear very wel-"

"All i heard was, 'I love you, Piper'"

Junko and Stork gave a threatening look to Finn. He then realized that he wasn't to say anything and left the room laughing like an idiot. Aerrow was depressed.

"You guys knew, my feelings for Piper?"

Well it was kind of written all over, each others face"

"I see"

Junko took Radarr and all threeeleft the room. Aerrow felt knew and he felt ashamed about it. He loved, Piper, but she was gone.

Meanwhile, the maske rider was back at the hideout. The rider placed some traps, including the dummy in the bed, and slept somewhere in the hideout. the rider thought, _I miss you, Aerrow_.


	9. What i've Done

Storm Hawks: Never the Same Again

Chapter IX

What have i Done?

Aerrow got out of his bed, it was almost noon. Everyone was bored and didn't know what the problem was with the crystal generator. Finn was cleaning some weapons on board, Junko was cooking in the kitchen, and Stork along with radarr was looking at the crystal generator. Aerrow turned on the radio and was listening to some music. The radio was playing one of pipers favourite songs, "Touch my body" by Mariah Carey.

_flashback_.

"Oh, i love this song!"

"Why?"

"well, it's kind of embarrassing"

"Come on, i won't tell"

"If i ever get into a serious relationship with someone, this would be... the song i would play"

"Wow that is embarrassing"

"Stop that!"

Both of them were having a good laugh.

_End of Flashbak_.

Aerrow shuts the radio off and tells Finn that he's going to go for a ride. Finn didn't hear a word, Aerrow left on his Skimmer. After a coupled of minutes Aerrow was now passed the village and went into the woods. He parked his Skimmer and walked for a while.

The masked rider was right on top of him. The rider could've attacked him, for he didn't. Aerrow was now at the abandonned house and went in. He walked up the stairs, saw that a bedroom door was open. He went in and was shocked. The entire room was blowned up. Aerrow ran out of the house only the run into Ravess.

"Well if it isn't the Sky Knight. What are you doing here all alone?"

"I was looking for someone or something. What are you doing here?!"

"Master Cyclonis made an offer to Terra Thunder and they refused. Now they'll pay for their mistake"

A huge Cruiser landed on Terra Thunder and two dozen taons along with Snipe, the Dark Ace and Maser Cyclonis were amongs them. Aerrow tried to get away but was hit in the leg by one of Ravess arrows. Aerrow thought he was going to die, when the unknown rider knocked Ravess out.

"Thank you, whoever you are"

"The rider pointed where he came from. He knew what he meant and he refused to leave. Finally, the rider took out his sword and puts it on Aerrows throat. He was serious. Aerrow still refused. the rider kicked him to the ground and pointed again at the direction to leave the forest. Aerrow then noticed that one of his lightining blades was missing. Ravess had shot the blade right through the riders chest. Luckily it had missed the vital organs, but he was still in danger. Aerow quickly got up and tried to take down Ravess, but she successfully escaped him. Aerrow to the rider who was now on the ground. He felt angry. The same rider that was badly wounded was the one who took Pipers things. He got up and walked away. He then heard a familiar voice.

"Ae-Ae-rrow"

"Nice try but it won't work with me"

The rider removes the mask. It was Piper.

"This can't be. Piper"

"I-I-"

Piper had now lost consciouness. Aerrow carried her on his back, looked around and saw the only place was the house. he walked in an saw something he never noticed before because each time he would go in there was a rug there. It was a trap door. he opened it and while closing it he pulled the rug with him, covering the door. As soon as the door closed, the rug weighed over 500 pounds. It was thanks to a gravity crystal Piper had used by the trap door. He saw a small light and walked towards it.

"I guess this is were you sleep?"

Piper was starting to feel cold. Aerrow hurried up and took care of her wounds.

The condor was taken over. Radarr was the only one who was able to escape thank to Finn's clumsyness. He now had to find Aerrow without getting caught. He then heard a whistle coming from the bushes. It was Carter.

"Radarr, come here"

Radarr quickly ran to Carter.

"It's good to see you buddy. We're in trouble, Stella and Ville were captured by the Cyclonians and are held prisoners. I can see that it's happening with you guys right now"

Radarr started waving his arms and trying to say that Aerrow wasn't captured.

"Okay something about Aerrow. Aerros is...Jello? No. okay, Aerrow is somewhere in...Jello?"

Radarr slaps his hand in his face. Carter guessed that Aerrow was loose somewhere on Terra Thunder. They walkde around the village and weren't seen.

"We have to be careful, Radarr"


	10. My Song

Storm Hawks: Never the Same again

Chapter X:

My song

Piper was starting to wake up. She couldn't see very well, except for a red blur. She grabbed her sword and pointed it towards the red blur, who was Aerrow.

"Hey take it easy, Piper!"

"Aerrow?"

"The one, the only"

"Listen even though i didn't deserve to be save i still want to thank you"

"I appreciate your honesty"

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"It means that you could've at least send a message that you were alive!"

"I did send a message. A letter went to Stork. I guess he must ofthought that it was a joke i guess"

"Maybe but still. You could've told me when we met the first time"

"Wow. You're cluless"

"What?"

"You're worse than Finn! In a Terra where i always wanted to go, a sword that a friend gave me who is now dead, and keys to the Heliscooter that i always carry with me!"

"Don't change the subject!"

"You know what? You're an Ass!"

"Look who's talking"

"You know what if you're oing to be like this i'll just leave there's another hide out in a mountain not far from here, I'll just go there. Once you've calmed down and ready to talk come and join me. Bye Aerrow"

"like that's ever going to happen. You're dead remember? I don't talk to dead people!"

Piper walked out and left the house. it started to rain hard, and she was was walking for about 6 miles in the rain when she finally arrived the entrnce of the second hide out. Piper Climbed all the way up, which took her at least an hour, because of the rain. When she finally arrived she moved a boulder, went in closed the boulder and disappeared. She light up a small fire, puts on her portable radio, and lies on the matress. All she could think was what had said. Her chest wound was killing her, literally. Blood was dripping fast. She didn't have anything to stop the bleeding, except for her healing crystal that she never could get to work.

Aerrow walked back and forth,until he saw droplets. He slightly opened the trap door and saw that it was raining cats and dogs outside. He started worrying about Piper.

"If she could take care of herself for the past 3 years, then she can take care of herself in the rain"

Aerrow then thought, _How did she survive those 3 years of loneliness_? Aerrow left the first hide out and saw her tracks. He followed them.

Piper was loosing her vision. She could feel the room getting colder even thought there was a fire crystal lighting up and warming the room. She soon closed her eyes and fell asleep. She could feel warm now. She opened her eyes and saw that the bleeding had stopped. Her healing crystal healed her completely. she got up and walked to see how the weather was. She saw Cyclonians firing weapons at someone. It was Aerrow. It was still raining hard, so it would be hard for them to see her.

"You'll have to rub faster than that, Sky Knight!"

Aerrow couldn't see where he was going. Then the talons were all defeated by Piper who was now wearing her mask. The talons ran away not knowing where they were going. Aerrow wanted to thank her but she had disappeared.

He was about to try to find his way back, when he saw her climbing the mountain. He climbed faster than her. When she was about to close the blouder, Aerrow stopped her. she just walked away and went to her room, which was the only room. Aerrow was dripping wet. Piper couldn't help herself to check him out. he looked kind of sexy wet.

"Piper?"

"Sorry, Piper can't reach you right now cause she's dead!"

"Piper, listen to me!"

"No now get out, I let you have the first hide out and you're not making me leave this place, i'll fight for it!"

They looked into each others eyes, they were looking at each others body. Then Piper's song started playing.

_Touch my body, put me on the floor_

_Wrestle me around, Play with me some more_

_Touch my body, Throw me on the bed_

_i just wanna make you feel like you never did_

Aerrow grabbed Pipers hand and passionately kissed her. She was fighting at first but soom melted under him. He drags her onto the matress and continues kissing her.

"Touch my body....Wrestle me around, play with me some more"

Aerrow chuckled.

"I love you, Piper"

"I love you too, Aerrow"


	11. Let The Fight Begin

Storm Hawks: Never the Same again

Chapter XI:

Let the fight begin!

The sun was rising. Cyclonians were looking for Aerrow and the masked ride, who was really Piper. Master Cyclonis was really...pissed, her talons had fail to get rid of the Sky Knight.

"Dark Ace!"

"Yes, Mater Cyclonis"

"Find Aerrow and this unknown fighter and bring them to me personally!"

"I won't fail you, Master Cyclonis"

The Dark Ace walkeed away, got on his Skimmer, and rolled into the forest. He went to the abandonned house looking for any signs of Aerrow or the rider. Because of the huge storm yesterday, there was no more tracks and eveything that could've broken might of been because of the wind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time that the sun was rising. Aerrow woke up totally naked, next to Piper who was also naked. He had a soft smile on his face.

_Flashback_.

They were starting to go at it but Aerrow kept telling things to Piper that distracted them from what they were doing.

"Mmm, Piper, I missed you so much!"

"Shut up and take me"

_End of Flashback_.

Aerrow put on his boxers, got up but ws pulled down again by a familiar soft hands.

"Where do you think you're going?", She said in husky voice

"I was getting dres-"

She kissed him and brought him on the matress. She was now on top of him kissing him like she would never see him again. She looked down at his boxers and then back at his face.

"Take those things off, i'm not done with you yet"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Dark Ace had found the are, where Aerrow was last spotted. He looked aound and though, _If i were Aerrow, where would I go in the middle of storm?_. He then looked at the mountain. The Dark Ace got on Skimmer, flew in the air, around the mountain to see an entrance. The only thing he saw was a bunch of boulders.

"Better check all of them"

When he stopped at the first boulder he noticed a Heliscooter. He had a huge grin on his face, when he pushed the first boulder and heard familiar voices.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aerrow and Piper were getting dressed. They couldn't keep their eyes off each other, or stop smilling at each other. Piper gathered some crystals, her sword, and was putting a small armor. Aerrow was already dressed and ready to head out.

"Once this battle is over, we sould go to Terra Tropica. You know to celebrate your return"

"That sounds great"

They were about to kiss, when the Dark Ace interupted them.

"Well, well, if it isn't Aerrow and Piper. Master Cyclonis will be pleased to know that you're alive"

"Dark Ace! Stay away from her!"

"Think again. I'm here for both of you"

Dark Ace pulled out his sword and attacked Aerrow. Piper blocked his attacked. Dark Ace kixked Piper in face, knocking her out.

"PIPER!"

The Dark Ace hits Aerrow and knocks him out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, Aerrow woke up in a jail cell.

"Where am i?"

"You're in Cyclonia prison, on Terra Thunder. Where we'll meet our doom"

"Stork, is that you?"

"Yep. The only one who escaped was Radarr"

"Guess what. Piper's alive!", Aerrow exclaimed out of joy, scaring his friends.

"Wait, what", asked a confused Finn.

"I saw her!"

"And... what hapened?"

"Well...", Aerrow was blushing "I told her my feelings for her and you guys were right she felt the same way"

"I bet something happened between them", Finn whispered.

They heard footsteps coming their way. Snipe was carrying an unconscious Piper to Master Cyclonis. Everyone saw her and kept calling her name. She didn't wake up. Aerrow shouted on the top of his lungs.

"PIPER, WAKE UP!"

Snipe punched Aerrow in the face and was knocked out again. Snipe walked away laughing and left the block. Stork and Finn were in the cell, Junko was tied against the wall because of his Knuckle Busters, too bad the talons weren't smart enough to remove them from his knuckles, and Aerrow was lying on the floor knocked out and blood coming out of his mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Master Cyclonis was trying to create a powerful crystal, when Snipe puts Piper onto the ground. After Snipe left, Master Cyclonis stopped her machine and walked towards Piper. After a coupled of minutes, Piper was starting to wake up.

"Master Cyclonis, what do you want!", she hissed at her.

"The same as usual. I want you to join me and create the most powerful crystal and help me conquer the rest of Atmos"

"In your dreams!"

"I think you'll change your mind once i make clear to what i have to say"

"I would never accept any proposal of yours!"

"Heres the ultamatium! You either accept to join my side and i let all your Storm Hawks live, including your boyfriend, Aerrow. The other choice is that i kill them all in their cells right now thanks to a very powerful Lightning crystal that i discovered and you'll join them!"

Piper didn't want any one to shed blood for her. That's why she stayed low for all those years, she knew that Master Cyclonis wanted her and tried to get rid of Aerrow. After a coupled of minutes, Piper spoke.

"i'll join but i want to see Aerrow one last time. In person!"

"Fair enough. Snipe!"

"Uh, yes Master Cyclonis?"

"Once Aerrow's awake, bring him Pipers room"

"Yes, Master Cyclonis"

Ravess took piper to her new room and told her that she had made a wise decision and left her alone. At the same time, Snipe went back to the prison to see how Aerrow was doing. Every cell door was opened. He felt someone poking his shoulder and turned around, only to be knocked out by Junko and his Knuckle Buster.

"There that should keep him quiet for a while"

"Great. Now you guys go back to the Condor, take it back from the Cyclonians. Stork! is the crystal generator working again?"

"Luckily yes, only enough to get us to Terra Life which is a coupled of miles away"

"Good enough for me. Now get out and get everything ready. I'm going to rescu-"

"Your girlfriend!"

Aerrow gave Finn and angry look, then left the jail the prison in the cruiser.


	12. Last Kiss

Storm Hawks: Never The Same Again!

Chapter XII

Last Kiss

Piper was sitting in her bed, when she heard some commotion in the cruisers corridor.

"Get him!"

Piper armed herself with a metal pole she had pulled off of the bed. The door swung open. Piper swung the metal pole, It was Aerrow. Luckily he dodged it and caught Pipers hands.

"Piper, it's me"

"Aerrow!"

Piper passionately kissed the Sky Knight on the lips but it didn't last long. Ravess was right behind them.

"Isn't this adorable. Too bad i have to kill you"

Ravess shot the crystal arrow at Aerrow. At the last second, Piper got in the way and was hit on the shoulder. She was now on the ground groaning in pain. The crystal burned through her skin causing a lot of bleeding.

"Damn her!"

Aerrow used the metal pole to pole volt right over Ravess and kicked her out of the room. She was knocked out. Aerrow quickly locked the door and went to check on Piper.

"Piper, talk to me, Piper!"

"I'm not death, Aerrow", she smirked in pain.

Aerrow was just happy she was able to stand and walk a little bit. They then heard a familiar engine. Not only was the Condor working like it was new but The Lightning Falcons were with them. The Cyclonians were running back to the cruiser. Master Cyclonis was at Pipers door using a powerful fire ball crystal. Aerrow opened the small window and crawled out. Finn picked up Aerrow and quickly flew back to the Condor to get his Skimmer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Junko, is my Skimmer good to go!"

"Yeah. Now go get Piper back!"

Aerrow got his Skimmer and flew back to the Cruiser. Stork was shooting down as many Talons as possible, Finns had Aerrows back only to be shot down by a talon and fell on the Lightning Falcons ship. Aerrow could see Piper and hurried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper was half way crawled out, when Master Cyclonis blew the door up. A piece of metal went right into Pipers back.

"OW!"

"Prepare to suffer for disloyalty, Piper!"

Master Cyclonis was charging a full fire last, when Piper grabbed Aerrows hand and flew off. The fire ball was realease. It went through the window and hit Aerrows Skimmer. Aerrow was holding onto Pipers hand and the falling Skimmer. He would need both hands to pull the Skimmer higher and save them. Piper knew that he couldn't do both. She used the rest of her energy to pull herself as high as she could, Kissed him on the mouth, and whispered something into his Ear, while shedding tears.

"One last kiss goodbye, I love you, Aerrow"

Piper let go of his hand and fell down the sky. Aerrow tried to get her but failed. Piper fell into the forest.

"PIPER!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luckily, Piper had landed on branches. She was still badly wounded. She couldn't move her right leg, she couldn't breath prpperly. She knew that she had a collapse lung and needed to take care of it as soon as possible. Piper got up and started walking very slowly, only to collapse again. She was starting to feel weak. She was crawling but it kept hurting her ribbs and lungs. Piper finally passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. Keep Holding On

Storm Hawks: Neve The Same Again!

Chapter XIII

Keep Holding On

Hours later, Piper was still unconscious but she was in the Condor under intensive care. Stork would visit once in a while and let Junko drive the Condor. Aerrow hasn't slept since she was brought in, it has been 3 days now. Finn was occupied at keeping an eye out for Cyclonians or at least a hospital. Finn was about to dose of when he heard a familiar voice on the radio.

"Finn, any sign of a Terra yet?"

"Sorry Aerrow but no"

Aerrow shuts his radio off and looks at Piper. _Why do you keep risking your life for me?_. Aerrow was filled with anger and sadness. He blamed himself for had happened to Piper. He knew he had to do something but what.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Umm, Aerrow?"

"Yeah, Stork"

"I'll watch over her, and you go take a shower and rest. if you don't wanna i don't mind but please take a shower. You may attract Mind Worms"

Aerrow listened to his Merb friend and took a shower. After putting back his armor, he returned to the infermery. Stork was on his way out when he walked into Aerrow.

"I sense that the Condor is lowering better check it out. Oh and Piper is starting to wake up"

Aerrow's eyes widened. he quickly ran to her bed and saw that what Stork said was true. She was regaining her conscious, very slowly. He was happy to see her orange, hazel eyes getting bigger by the minute. After 5 minutes, She was fully awake.

"Ow! Oh my lungs, my leg. Huh? Where am i?"

"You're with us, Piper. Glad to have you back...again"

Piper laughed only enough to show that it was funny. Aerrow had a huge grin on his face. He sat on a chair, held Pipers hand. They kept looking into each others eyes. After a coupled of hours, both of them were really tired and wanted to get some rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything was peaceful in the Condor, until the alarm went off. It wasn't the alarm to say that they were under attack, for once. It was the alarm in Pipers room. For a reason, Pipers heart went into failure. Aerrow was in her room even before the others were. The first thing he did was CPR. Finally the others arrived and saw their comerade dying before their eyes.

"DON'T YOU THERE LEAVE ME! WE MADE A PROMISE!", tears were poring down his face.

_flashback_

After they had slept together for the first, Aerrow was lying on his side to look over a sleeping Piper. She woke up only to see a happy Sky Knight lightly touching her cheeks.

"Hey", said a cheery Piper.

"Hey. So does this mean that we're...."

"Together? Yeah it does"

"Once this battle is over and we win back Terra Thunder maybe _we_ can take a three to four day vacation. You know like a-"

"Like a honeymoon"

"Yeah. I know i was meant to be with you. We've known each other since we were young, are likes and dislikes, we can sometimes read each others minds. Even i think that has to be the biggest sign"

"Aerrow, are you proposing to me?"

Aerrow gets up with his boxers on, kneels on the ground, takes Pipers hand. Piper was blushing like crazy.

"Piper, I am proposing to you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

"Yes, Aerrow, I also want to spend the rst of my life with. Not just as your first commanding office, or a friend, but as a-"

"Wife, and lover?"

"I couldn't say it better than that"

"We have to promise that we'll keep holding on to life"

"I'll vow to that"

They started kissing. Then they were back under the sheets, making love.

_End of Flashback_.

"DON'T LEAVE ME PIPER!"

Junko came behind Aerow and held him away from her. Stork used the defribbillator on her.

"260 volts...Clear!"

**thud**

there was no pulse.

"360 volts... Clear!"

**Thud**

Still no pulse. Finn brought a tube with air in it and while giving CPR. Junko carried Aerrow out of the room. Then Aerrow heard Stork say.

"Last time 360 volts... Clear!"

**Thud**

"I can't believe it", Stork shouted out of fear.


	14. I'm With You

Storm Hawks: Never The Same Again!

Chapter XIV

I'm With You

"We have a pulse!", Finn shouted out of joy.

Aerrow lightly pushed Junko to the side to see Piper. She was breathing properly. Stork did a check up and found out the problem. He walked to Aerrow and talked to him

"Heart had stopped because of her collapsed lung. I'm guessing one of her ribbs slightly hits her heart and it made a lot of damage. Not enough for us to see on the X-Rays or when i was fixing her lungs, and ribbs"

"Will she be okay?"

"I can't say Aerrow. Ask her if there's a healing crystal around"

Stork made a hand sign let Finn know to leave the room. All three Storm Hawks and Radarr closed the door and waited outside, while Aerrow kneeled on the ground and waited for Piper to wake up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning was rising. Then Aerrow saw a glow coming from Pipers crystal box. Aerrow quickly picked it up an lefi it on her. He saw the crystal healing her wounds.

"This as to be the healing crystal?"

Once the glow stopped, Aerrow puts the crystal back in the box and watched Piper. _I don't what i would've done if your heart hadn't started to beat again_, Aerrow thought to himself, while shedding tears.

"Don't cry", a weak voice told him.

"Piper? are you ok okay?"

"I actually feel like a million bucks"

Then the healing cystal shattered into dust.

"What just happened?!"

"The Healing crystal is only good for about three times, depending on the injuries. The first time was after i was presumed dead, i had both my legs broken and while i was sleeping it activated. The second time was when i return to the second hide out, i was unconscious and when i woke up i was all healed. I'm guessing that the crystal just activated while i was sleeping?"

"Yeah"

"So now no one can get their hands on it. That's good"

Piper got up and started slowly walking towards the door, when Aerrow pulled her back for a kiss.

"I guess the guys can wait, While we're...busy", her eyebrows raised up and down, while they continued what they were doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Master Cyclonis and Dark Ace were back in the empire.

"You failed me Dark Ace! Where were you when the Storm Hawks were attacking us?"

"I planted something in the navigators that with will activate with your orders, Master Cyclonis"

"What is it?"

"A chipped piece of the black conquer crystal is in her body. Before Snipe took her to you, i've put it in her and it has dissolves into her system and all you have to do is destroy the remainings to dust and she'll alsobe destroyed"

"I like it, Dark Ace. Should there be a crystal that can undo this?"

"Just a healing crystal. But there so rare that even i can't find one"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was working on the Condor. Stork was driving the Condor, as usual, Finn was fixing and changing the Skimmers, and Junko was checking the engines and generators for the Condor. Radarr was sleeping in front of Pipers door, waiting for Aerrow to let him in. Aerrow & Piper were in bed, holding each other.

"Wow. That was amazing"

Aerrow was staring at a sleeping Piper. He then heard Radarr squirming at the door. He got up put in Storm Hawk uniform back on, lightly kissed Piper on the cheek and left her room.

"Hey Radarr. You didn't have to wait, you know?"

Radarr gave his commanding officer a gushing look, and made what sounded like moaning. Aerrow face turned bloody red, push his co-pilot lightly with his foot and went to the bridge.

"Aerrow buddy!", Finn yelled out, slaps Aerrow on the back.

"How is Piper?"

"She's sleepi-"

Someone turned Aerrow around and gave hima quick kiss on the lips.

"Morning, Aerrow"

"Get a room you two", Finn said, while laughing his butt out.

Both of them looked at each other, they turned to Finn.

"Okay", they both anwsered

"Wait, wait, wait! I was just kidding!", Finn was in front of them stopping their footsteps from getting further from the bridge.

"We were just kidding Finn"

"Yeah, Pipers right. Plus we have to make a stop at the market for...some things"

Aerrow actually wanted to stop at the market to get a nice ring for Piper without her knowing. Stork changed the destination course and was heading the Market place.


	15. Arguing

Storm Hawks: Never The Same Again!

Chapter XV

Arguing

When the Storm Hawks arrived at the Market, everyone went their different ways. Finn looked around for any stuff that would look cool in his room, Stork like always will look for antidotes, mind worms spray can, Junko went to buy more food for their journey, Piper went to see some books, and Aerrow, along with his Co-Pilot, went to get a good ring for Piper.

"Listen Radarr you can't hint anything to piper about what i'm going to buy okay?"

Radarr shook his head in agreement and walked alongside his commanding officer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ravess and Dark Ace were at the Market, watching Piper. Dark Ace took out the crystal, and a crystal knife.

"What are going to do, Dark Ace?"

"For every scratch on this crystal, Piper will suffer great pain. H-"

"Don't start the laugh please, anything but the laugh", Ravess puts her hand on Dark Ace mouth.

"Fine!"

The crystal started to glow, and because of that it cause some dizziness in Piper.

"Are you okay miss?"

"Yeah i guess I didn't enough sleep that's all"

Piper paid the ammount of money for a romance novel called _Never The Same Again_, and walked back to the Condor. While walking she felt even more dizzy. Luckily the Condor wasn't wasn't far away from the Condor. She went to the bridge and that Stork was already back and checking everything that he had bought.

"Hey Stork"

"Hey Piper, what did you buy"

"The usual a book"

"A romance i suppose?"

"Hod did you know?"

"After you were presumed dead i took all your books and kept them to myself and read a couple"

Piper was wondering what had happened but was now relieved, thanks to Stork.

"What the new book about?"

"It's about a girl that get in a accident and she survives. Everyone that was in the ship had died but her"

"What did she do?"

"Well right now i'm at the part that she's seeing a psychiatrist, and it reveals that deep in her memory, when she was just a teenager she was..."

"She was what?"

"raped", Piper left the book on the table and walked back to her room. Stork felt bad about what he said. He didn't say anything to offend her but by asking those questions, it brought Piper some bad memories. Then Aerrow and the rest of the guys were in the Condor.

"Stork have you seen Piper?"

"She's in her room, probably sobbing"

"What!"

"Piper bought a book that brought back some bad memories. It was suppose to be about a adult girl who had just survived a ship crash and after seeing a psychiatrist and reveals deep dark secrets that reminded Piper of what had almost happened 3 years ago"

Aerrow quickly went to Piper's room. Stork was right, she was sobbing. Aerrow knocked on her door but she refused to answer. He opened the door, walked in and sat across from her. Piper turned away from him, only hurting his feelings.

"Piper", the Sky Knight was very hurt by her reaction to him.

"Don't 'Piper' me, Aerrow"

"What's with you?!"

"I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!", Aerrow has never seen Piper this angry before.

He got up and left her room. Hours have now passed and Piper still didn't come out of her room. Junko tried a couple of times but failed. Radarr scratched at her door and for a reason she let him in. He jumped onto her lap and lay down.

"I know nothing hapened in Terra Darkness Forrest, Is that where i would be right now if something HAD happened?"

Radarr cooed and placed his head under Piper's hand. Piper smiled at her blue furr friend and scratched his head. Piper felt the dizziness coming again and passed out. Radarr assumed that she was tired and he too fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dark Ace and Ravess left the market place returned to Cyclonia. Master Cyclonis was handed the conquer crystal, she puts the crystal in her hand.

"Master Cyclonis all you need is a normal crystal to damage it and Pipers life is in your hands"

"I know that Dark Ace, do you take ME for a imbecile?"

"No Master Cyclonis"

Dark Ace walked away. Master Cyclonis grabbed a regular white crystal and has now put the first scratch on the Conquer crystal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Radarr was at the foot of Pipers bed, When she woke up in pain. At first she couldn't breath but after a couple of seconds she was able to breath again. Radarr had a worried look on his face and went to check if Piper was okay.

"I'm fine Rad-"

Piper felt pain on her left shoulder and quickly ran to the washroom. Her shoulder was dislocated. She popped it back in, Radarr heard her moaning in pain and went to get Aerrow. She left her room, only to catch Radarr trying to leave her room.

"Radarr, you can't tell Aerrow about this okay?"

Radarr could see that Piper was serious, he nodded in agreement and returned onto her bed. Piper lightly giggled and sat on the edge of her bed. Radarr curled up next to her. Piper could feel that she was a little bit weaker. What she didn't know was that Finn heard everything she had said to Radarr and went to get Aerrow.

"Aerrow, man!"

"Uh...what is it Finn?"

Finn told Aerrow everything that he heard from Pipers door.

"I'm going to go check on her"

"I have a bad feeling about this. If they make up, the love bug will be spread throughtout the condor causing umbearale pain!"

"Um...Yeah. Got it. Chica-cha"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Junko was the only one who didn't get what Stork was talking about. He learned not to ask. He had learned that the hard.

A coupled of month before Piper had "died", Stork was talking about mind worms attacking people in their sleep causing to ignore the subject. The team had finally calmed him down, when Junko came in.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"HE HAS MIND WORMS! WE HAVE TO QUARANTINE THE CONDOR!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since then Junko doesn't ask questions to Stork when he starts acting weird and talks about disease.

Aerrow was making his way to Pipers room, when he could hear Finn snickering.

"Finn knock it off!", The Sky Knight was getting tired of his wingmans snickering.

"Sorry, dude", Finn ran off, Laughing his heart out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Master Cyclonis had just finish designing a small crystal hammer that will send a electricity shock and damage the Conquer crystal every hour.

"Now let's see what this thing can do?"

"You called me, Master Cyclonis?", said Ravess.

"I want you to find the Storm Hawks and take the Conquer crystal with you along with this Tiny lightning hammer. It's already fused with the Conquer Crystal, and will sedn a high volt every hour. You won't be affected"

"Yes, Master Cyclonis"

Ravess grabbed the Crystals and left. After a coupled of minutes the first volt was sent. and a small crack appeared on the crystal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper was coughing blood. Radarr started to panick. Piper couldn't stand. She tried to head for the door but lost consciouness.

The door opened to a shock and panicking Aerrow.

"PIPER!"


	16. 24 Hours

Storm Hawks: Never The Same Again

Chapter XVI

24 Hours

Piper was back in bed. Aerrow was next to her the whole time she was unconscious. No one had any idea what had happened to Piper. Radarr was in the corridor of the Condor whinning in sorrow. Piper was groaning in Pain, Aerrow was wondering what she was dreaming about.

"Ae-Aerrow?"

"Piper"

"I- think... i'm dying"

"What are you talking about. You just had a-a-a i don't know what happened in your room but you can't be dying!"

"Aerrow....i'm...getting...weak-". Piper was unconscious.

Aerrow got up and quickly went to the bridge.

"Junko get Pipers crystal book! Stork set a course to Cyclonia! We're paying Master Cyclonis a visit"

When Junko arrived back at the bridge with the book, Aerrow quickly glanced through the book.

"Fire Crystal, no, Blizzard, no. There it is, Conquer Crystal. The Conquer Crystal is a rare crystal that you make an opponent absorb into the system, holding their life in your hands. Once the crystal is destroyed, the life of the victim is also destroyed"

"Why are you reading that to us?"

"Because this is what Piper has in her. She says she was getting weaker. I remember a conversation we had about the deadliest and the only way to stop it"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

_Aerrow and Piper were in the lab. Aerrow asked her if their was any case that a crystal has the power to end ones life._

_"Their is only one type of crystal that can do that. The Conquer Crystal. You infuse it in the victims bloodstream, or even in the body. For every fragment that breaks your life is cut short and you usually suffer a great deal of pain"_

_"What happens when the crystal is destroyed?"_

_"Their life has ended. There's only one cure and that's a healing crystal. Usually a healing crystal can heal up to three times. But for the Conquer crystal it would use all three. So you pretty much have to get a pure Healing crystal but there's only one problem"_

_"What's that?"_

_"They're almost impossible to find. That's how rare both crystals are and they usually only have about 24 hours before the crystal destroyes itself"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude! you remebered everything she says!"

Everyone looked at Finn, but then focused on Aerrow once again.

"So you're saying that Piper is dying. That's bad"

Stork! how far are we from Cyclonia?"

"We'll be there in under 2 hours"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ravess was back on Cyclonia. She had told Master Cyclonis about The Storm Hawks heading towards Cyclonia. Then the hammer was removed by cyclonis. She told Ravess that the crystal was going destroy itself anyway. Then another fragment broke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper started screaming and blood shot out of her mouth. Junko, Radarr, Finn, and Aerrow ran to her room. When they arrived, they could see that time was running out. Junko held Piper down while Radarr re-assured Aerrow, and Finn was helping Junko but was accidentally kicked in the face by Piper. After a coupled of minutes, Piper was out cold. Aerrow was in his room, he felt like crying but didn't shed a tear. He walked to Pipers room and looked to see how she was doing. He could see that she was in great pain. He closed the door and went to get two water bottles from the kitchen. He walked back, went into Pipers room, set the water next to her and walked out.

Radarr was at Pipers feet keeping an eye on her. He lied on her legs and would look up from time to time. Finally he fell asleep and forgot to check on her.

Finn was cleaning the Hangar and fixing the Skimmers.

Junko was all over the Condors. Making sure that everything was rady and fixed up for the battle for Cyclonia.

Stork was driving the Condor and Talking to The Lightning Falcons about the plan, and Pipers situation. Without any hesitations, All of them agrred to join in the battle.

Everyone was getting ready for a fight that they knew that weren't going to forget. To save someone on their team and for someone that they knew they couldn't live without.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dark Ace was in his dorm, getting his weapons, parachute, and Skimmer ready. Snipe was trying to figure out a plan, and Ravess was getting the army ready. Master Cyclonis was on her balcony watching the red sky growing darker. Lighting and Thunder, red Clouds, everyhting to make Cyclonia look very evil. She turned and looked and the crystal, which had just lost another Fragment.

"To think that in less than 3 hours from now, Piper of the Storm Hawks will perrish forever!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aerrow saw her body glowing a black aura. _Is that the Conquer crystal?_. Once the glow was gone, he notices that Pipers skin was paler than it usual dark moca skin, which was a beautiful color that he loved. He told Radarr to keep an eye on her, while he went to the bridge for a coupled of minutes.

"Stork, we're running out of time here!"

"We're here!"

The alarm went off and everyone, excluding Stork and Piper, went to the Hangar and left on their Skimmers.

"Stella, Have you found a Healing crystal yet?", Stork called the Lightning Falcons for back up.

"Yes we have a pure one but we have a problem"

"What's the problem? Is it Mind Worms?"

"No....anyway, we'll be there in about 5 to 6 hours from now"

"I don't think we have that much time left. From what Aerrow told me i would say maybe less than 4 hours"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"FOUND IT!", said a happy Carter.

"Found what?", Ville was confused at is overexcited friend.

"You showed me a picture of a Velocity crystal and i sort of went into Jens old room"

"You're not suppose to go there you know that!"

"Listen! I found two Velocity Crystals. That means we can be there in under an hour"

Carter ran to the crystal generator and puts both crystals in. Ville ran after him like his life depended on it.

"NO!"

"What?"

"Are you trying to kill us all?!"

"Huh?"

"The ship can't take two crystals. Even if we use one, we'll be there in about 3 hours"

"Damn"

Ville Removed one of the Velocity crystal and told Stella about the Velocity crystal. Stella contacted Stork and told them the good news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stork was avoiding fire shots by the Talons and taking some down at the same time, when he heard Stella.

"Stork, we'll be there sooner than we said. I'm turning the radio off for now so that we won't get detected when we get there. Stella out."

"Wait! How long!"

It was too late, the radio was already off.

What they didn't know that by the time they would arrive, Pipers life would be over.


	17. Now Or Never

Storm Hawks: Never The Same Again

Chapter: XVII

Now Or Never

Thanks to Stork, The guys were able to enter into Cyclonia Castle. Finn used his crossbow to take out a coupled of Talons.

"Nice shot Finn!", shouted a cheerful Junko.

Aerrow left the guys behind and went after Cyclonis himself. Radarr took care of some of the Talons but was being chased after them once he realized he was alone. Luckily Junko was there to back him up. Aerrow sneaked all around the Castle and wasn't seen by any of the Talons or Snipe. He then saw a familiar figure from the corner of his eyes. It was Master Cyclonis.

"Dark Ace, Ravess! Head towards the Storm Hawks and Make sure they don't get pass you or else!"

"Yes Master Cyclonis"

Both of them ran towards the ruckus being made by The Storm Hawks. Then Master Cyclonis went into the chamber and let the door open. Aerrow took his chance and sneaked inside, only to be knocked out by her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stork had parked the Condor in a safe zone where no Talons could reach them. He quickly went to check on Piper only to find her missing.

"I'm doomed"

He was heading back to the bridge, when he heard someone groaning in pain in the corridor. It was Piper. Who was trying to leave the Condor and go into the Castle or outside the Condor. Stork walked up to her and tried to drag her back to her room so that she could rest.

"Stork don't!"

"Aerrow put me in charge of watching you and making sure you don't get into trouble or worse"

"Either way i'll end uo dead"

"You sound just like me"

Piper looked back at Stork, knowing he was right about her sounding like him. She had a look that made Stork feel like hey would never see each other again.

"Please, Stork? I have to do this"

"Well better go check on Piper"

Stork walked away pretending like he never talked or had seen Piper. all she did was a weak smile and weakly walked off of the Condor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aerrow woke up a coupled of minutes later. He had a huge headache. Aerrow was chained to the wall and saw the Conquer Crystal.

"Well well if it isn't Aerrow of the Storm Hawks"

"You're going to pay for what you did to Piper!"

"Me? From the rumors going around i thought it was your fault. I mean you could have said something about the teams, when you and the Lighting Falcons went looking for Mike The Spike. You said that you would protect her when you didn't, and even now you can't protect her. I would say that you're a PATHETIC Sky Knight!"

Aerrow looked and agreed with Master Cyclonis. He then heard the rest of his team complaining to the Talons about kicking their asses.

"Master Cyclonis we captured the rest of the Storm Hawks. What do you want us to do with them?"

"Throw them in the dungeon and this this take the Wallops Knuckle Buster!"

"Uh, yes Master Cyclonis"

After everyone left the room Master Cyclonis quietly walked towards the Conquer Crystal and turned her head towards Aerrow.

"Looks like after the next hit, this crystal will be destroyed and that means the end for Piper!"

Aerrow felt his blood boilling really high. He tried to brake freee but failed in every attempt. Master Cyclonis lifted her staff and was about to kill Aerrow, when she was knocked out by a unseen shadow. It was Piper. She was getting weaker by the minute and she could feel it. Her vision was getting blurry, and her dark Moca skin was even paler than before. She walked to him and released him, only to fall into his strong arms.

"I...don't...have much.....time. Leave...me-"

"No I won't!", Aerrow shouted with tears pouring down his cheeks, "You're a member of the Storm Hawks and i refuse to leave not only my first officer but my life partner!"

All Piper could do is look straight into his Emerald eyes and tried to get up but failed. Aerrow carried her bridal style. Someone was blocking their exit. Masre Cyclonis.

"Aerrow...Put me down for a sec"

Aerrow listen to her and puts her down.

"This is between me and... her. You go get the... rest of the guys.... and i'll meet you at the.... Condor"

"No i w-", Aerrow was cut off by her stare.

He knew that there was a chance that she woulnd't make it but that didn't mean that he and the rest of the Storm Hawks had to stay behind and die by her side either. Aerrow ran off towards the dugeon, while Piper took care of Master Cyclonis.

"You do realise that you have about 23 minutes left right?"

"Yeah but at least i'll die knowing that not only everyone from the Storm Hawks survived but they kicked your ass!"

Master Cyclonis unleashed the full power of her staff. She had put in a lightining crystal. Without thinking, Piper ducked as fast as she could but was eventualy hit on the leg, which caused her great pain.

"Now Prepare to die, Piper!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aerrow had realesed everyone from his team from the dungeon. Finn grabbed a staff weapon from one of the guards, Junko took back his Knuckle Busters and activated it, and Radarr jumped onto Aerrow's shoulder.

"Now let's head back to the Condor!"

"You guys go i'll go back for Piper"

Aerrow ran out of the Dungeon and was heading back towards Master Cyclonis and Piper. Junko ended up dragging Finn and Radarr, who both wanted to stay behind and help their friends.

When they finally arrived at the Condor they saw Stork Waving at them. They quickly went in and told Stork the Situation.

"We have to go back for Aerrow and Piper, man!"

"Sorry Finn but you heard Aerrows order, we stay here until he returns with Piper"

Finn walked to his room and stayed there, while Junko checked to see that everything was in order, and both Radarr and Stork stayed at the Bridge waiting for any signs of their friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aerrow was beating down Talons after Talons until he finally saw Master Cyclonis leaving the room with a grin on her face. He quickly ran into the room only to see an unconscious and breathless Piper on the ground, with an awful burn on her leg. Aerrow was down to his Knees, and picked up Piper in a bridal style and quietly left the room. On his way He heard commotions not to far from him and they were getting closer.

"Aerrow!"

It was Ville and Carter they had a Healing crystal with them. Aerrow quickly but in a gentle way puts Piper on the ground and leaves the Healing Crystal on her chest. There was no glow.

They turned around only to see that more Talons were heading there way.

**CRACK!**

They turned back only to see the Healing Crystal shattering into millions of pieces. They carried Piper out and left for their ships. Aerrow ran back to the Condor witout Piper and ordered Stork to leave now.

Carter and Ville had Piper with them. They placed her in Jen's old room and closed the door. Before they head back to the bridge and make contact with the Condor, they heard a small gasp.

"heh heh, It's about time she was starting to have me worried there for a moment"

"Well better call Aerrow and tell him the bad news"

The Lightning Falcons had a plan for their Reunion but it had to be secretly planned without having Aerrow knowing so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Condor Aerrow was in Pipers room looking around, He saw the sword that Jen had given her, when she knew that she wouldn't be coming back. Her crystal log, her diary and private log, and her staff. Aerrow started crying when he heard a cheerful Finn running around the corridor.

"We're going to a party!"

"Finn knock it off!"

"Ah come on man, The Lightning Falcons said that they have a surprise for you that's why they reserved a special ballroom on ...TROPICA!"

Finn ran off into his room leaving a confused Aerrow alone.


	18. Happy or Not Happy That Is The Question

Storm Hawks: Never The Same Again

Chapter XVIII

Happy or not happy that is the question

A week have now passed sinceboth the Storm Hawks and the Lightning Falcons have escaped from Cyclonia. Piper was indeed alive but Aerrow didn't know and Piper didn't know that the plan they had in their minds.

"Morning guys"

"Morning Pipper", said a cheerful Stella who was driving the ship.

"Hey Piper. Sounds like you caught on your sleep", said a hyper Carter.

"Morning Pip, we'll be in Tropica in about an hour so get not only your swim suit but..."

"But what?"

"An appropriate dress cause to celebrate your survival from Master Cyclonis. We're having a ball...Literally"

Piper was laughing at Villes remark on te ball party. She went back to her room and found her radio and contacted Aerrows line.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aerrow was in his room thinking aout her when he heard her voice.

"Aerrow, it's Piper. Ready for tonight?"

"Yeah i am. I have something i have to say infront of everyine but first we have some....catching up to do", he said at the end in a sexy voice.

"I can't wait", she answered with excitment in her voice.

"Well we better get off before someone hears us. I'll see you 2 hours before the party, where again?"

"One, i agree we should get off, and two, room 1408"

"Oooh, going on the dark side are we"

"Wait until we're inside and you'll see"

They weren't stupid. They had found out about the ball party 2 days after their victory in Cyclonia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

_Aerrows radio was on Pipers signal. She had heard his voice and she responded._

_"PIPER YOU'RE ALIVE!?"_

_"Yeah i they didn't tell you that i made it and that the Healing Crystal worked?"_

_"No. They said that it failed and that they burried you in Terra Thunder"_

_"I'll confront them tonight. We're going to Tropica in 5 days"_

_"Wat a minute. We're going to Tropica for a ballroom party"_

_"Same here except they said that it was in my honor"_

_"Same here for your honor and memory of you"_

_"Well i'm not dead, Aerrow. They were planning this for are reunion. Well we can't tell them so we'll have to pretend that we don't know okay?"_

_After a coupled of seconds of no response Piper called his name again._

_"Aerrow?"_

_"What are you wearing?"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now in the afternoon and the Storm Hawks were already on the beach having a blast. Even Stork left the Condor for a change. Radarr was around Aerrow, which bothered him because he wanted to go to his secret place with Piper right now. Finally after 30 minutes he got up, took his clothes, changed in the change room, and said to everyone that he wanted to taake a walk alone for a while.

"Aerrow?"

"Oh hey, Carter, Ville, Stella. How are you?"

"Still a little bit sad but we'll be there for 8:00 tonight okay?"

"Yeah okay i'll see you guys later"

Aerrow walked away, even Radarr stayed behind and watched his friend getting smaller and smaller until he couldn't see him anymore. Finally, Junko started a conversation about the party.

"So is everything set?"

"Yep, Piper is in the same hotel as the party is going to be tonight"

"Sweet"

"Mind Worms love sweets"

Everyone gave a weird look towards Stork and continued the conversation.

"Aerrow is still in mourning for Piper man"

"Then he won't be tonight, but i have to admit that we're all going to miss her. It felt like Jen never left"

"Except Jen doesn't have Moca colour skin"

Ville and Stella both slapped Carter on the back of the head. All he did was giving a big smirk about what he had said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aerrow arrived at the Hotel and pulled out his card key from his pocket, went in the elevator pressed on the 14th floor, and got off when he arrived on his floor. After a short but happy walk, he found the room he was suppose to meet Piper. What he didn't know was that she was already there. He inserts the card in and opens the door.

Piper had recongnized the footsteps and hid herself.

He walked in and saw the room. Their room was actually a suite. He took a good look around and saw the view they had. The beach and a pier.

**BAM!**

Someone tackled and nailed him to the ground. When he looked up he gave the biggest smile of his life. It was Piper who also had a huge grin on her face. She had his arms pinned over his head and lowered herself to kiss him on the lips.

"Mmm, I missed that"

"Me too"

Their kiss was getting deeper and deeper until they couldn't seperate for at least another minute. Aerrow had his tongue in her mouth and was tasting every part of her mouth. She let out a small moan. after 20 minutes of making out, they finally got up and continued on top of the sheets.

Piper was taking of his usual Sky Knight armor, while he unbutton her uniform. After a coupled of minutes, they slipped under the sheets. Aerrow was kissing every part of her he could. Out of nowhere Piper tried to be the dominant one by making him lie on his backand have her turn. But that didn't last for very long. Pretty muc h soon they were both trying to be the dominant one. Finally, Aerrow proved to her that he should the dominant one. His head went under the sheet and explored the unknown.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone were in their ships getting ready, It was now 4:43 PM. When Aerrow had left the beach for his walk it was 2:30 PM. Everyone was starting to get worried.

After a coupled of minutes they were heading to the ballroom to get everything and make sure that everyone of their friends were coming. Starling had arrived early. She was helping the rest of the guys when she overheard the manager talking to someone.

"Joe"

"Yes sir?"

"We've been getting complaints since 3:00 PM, about a couple that won't stop messing around. Go upstairs and tell them to keep it down"

"Yes sir"

Starling walked back into the ballroom and puts some plates down. She walked towards Junko.

"Junko, do you know where Aerrow is?"

"None of us know where he is. He left the beach sad at around 2:30 PM. We haven't seen him since"

"Really? That's interesting"

Starling walked towards Carter and asked him where Piper was.

"She's in room...1408. Why do you ask?"

"No reason just curious. I haven't seen her in a while"

Starling walked away with an evil grin on her face thinking, _Does sly little devils_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost 7:45 PM. Aerrow and Piper were sound asleep. They had done it god knows how many times. Piper woke up and saw the time. They had less than 15 minutes to get ready and go their seperat ways until they were at the party.

"Aerrow wake up!"

"Umm....What!?"

"We have 15 minutes before the party starts!"

"Les skip it"

"What?!"

"I mean come on, we won't be able to keep are face straight and how are we going to react when they bring you to me? Plus i'm kind of comfy here with you next to me or under me"

"Aerrow, Piper turned away and started to put her uniform, when a strong familiar hand kept pulling it down.

"Aerr-"

Piper was cut off by his lips.

"I'm not done with you yet"

He dragged Piper back under the sheets with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was pass 8:00 Pm. Everyone was there and talking about thigns that they've accomplish. Stella was worried that Piper might of fell asleep. She was heading towards the elevator when Starling came in as well.

"Where are you going?"

"To get Piper, what else"

"Oh yeah, forgot"

"You know something that we don't"

"No i don't"

"You don't have any idea what i'm talking about?"

"No i just know that maybe we should let her sleep"

"Maybe but we've planned this for the pass week"

"Good point"

The elevator was now on the 14th floor. When they arrived at the door, Starlings face was bloody red. Stella looked at her and was about to knock on the door when she heard noises.

"Aerrow"

"Piper"

"Oh god, Aerrow!"

"Piper"

"AERROW!"

"PIPER!"

Starling felt like laughing but held it in. Stella looked back and walked away slowly. Both women where back in the elevator again. All the way Starling was laughing. Stella looked at her with an angry with some embarassing looks with it.

"You could've told me while we were in th elevator!"

"I couldn't help it"

When they got off everyone walked up to them.

"So, where's Piper?"

"Right about now she would be sleeping"

"STARLING!"

Then everyone heard the manager talking to Joe again.

"Joe?"

"Yes sir?"

"We're still getting complaints about the noises with the couple in room 1408"

"I'm on it"

"Don't they answer the door?"

"Nope i tried knocking but it's either deep sleeper or they can't hear me with all the noise they make"

Joe walked in the elevator and looked at the rest of the gang.

"Newlyweds, tsk"

Everyone was in shock.

"What do they mean by 'still getting complaints'?"

"Well from what i've heard, They've getting calls since 3:00 PM"

"Whoa"

Everyone went back to the party and said that they missed the reunion. When some asked they just said...

"They're somwhere talking"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	19. Positive Or Negative

Storm Hawks: Never The Same Again

Chapter IXX

Positive Or Negative

Morning was rising.

"Oh god Piper!"

"Aerrow, Oh"

"PIPER!"

"AERROOOOOOW!"

Both of them looked at the clock beside Piper. It was pass 7:00 AM. Their usual time to get up and do their chores on the Condor, work or even missions. Both of them were out of breath.

"So..."

"What you think i kept count. Aerrow, how can you think of something like that? Just to keep the book clean... over 15 times"

"Wow... not only was each time more amazing than the last but... that's a lot. And i will never regret all those times"

Piper held Aerrow like she never wanted him to go. He held back the same way. they fell asleep, finally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone from the Storm Hawks were waiting in the lobby for their two teamates to arrived. Finally what felt like an eternity, Both of them walked out of the elevator holding each other.

"Well FINALLY!"

"Yeah, you guys were suppose to had left at 7:30 AM. It's now 7:45 AM"

Both of them were blushing like crazy. Finally they left the hotel and were heading back to the Condor. They said their goodbyes to their friends and left Terra Tropica.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now in the afternoon and everyone was busy with the Condor. Stork was having a breakdown because the Condor was having some problems, Junko tried to fix somethings, while Piper checked on the crystals, Aerrow tried someting to calm the Merb,along with radarr,a nd Finn was pretending to do work so that he wouldn't be dragged into big job.

Finally the Condor was working like it was new once again. Stork was back to his normal self. Everyone was able to relax. When Aerrow looked around he couldn't see Piper. He saw her going into the washroom, he didn't try anything that could get them into trouble so he returned to the bridge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper was looking at a pregnancy test, waiting for the results. After a coupled of minutes, she looked at the results. It was Positive. She was just 17 almost 18. She always wanted to be a mother someday but right now hey were trying to win a war. She knew that she had to tell Aerrow but right now wasn't the time. She threw the pregnancy test in the trash can and left quietly only to bump into Aerrow.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Are you okay, you look like you just found out something"

"I'm fine i'll tell you later"

"Okay then. I'll see you later", he winked at her and walked away.

Piper knew what she had to do. She went to her room and relax for the time being. What she didn't know was that Finn went in the washroom to get rid of the trash. He saw a small stick and saw a small plus sign (+). He had a huge grin on his face. He walked in the bridge and through it at Aerrow. He caught and saw.

"You got lucky and now you're paying for it Finn. if i were you i would be frightened"

"Good cause it's not mine, and i didn't get lucky"

"Then who's is it?"

"Denial, denial!"

"What? what are say- oh shit"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper was in her room reading and listening to some music while petting Radarrs head. She heard a knock on her.

"Come in"

The door slid open and revealed a confused Aerrow. He walked slowly to her desk and left the pregnancy test for her to explain.

"So you found out"

"That's all you have to say? When did you found out?"

"This morning that's why i was in the washroom. I was going to tell when we were alone"

"I believe you but... but"

"Listen if you don't want to be part of it i fine but i'm keeping him or her"

"I never said that i didn't want to be part of it. I'm just affraid that i won't be ready"

"Well when you are ready tell cause until then i'm on my own"

"Piper"

"Please leave. i'll have my things out by the end of the day"

"Wait you're not leaving because of what i said?"

"Either way i need to be in a safe place. Dove says she has no problem putting up with me. I've made my decision, Aerrow"

"Fine abandon us, abandon ME! Actually don't bother with me knowing the child 'cause i don't want part of it!"

Aerrow left the room very angry. Piper took what she needed and contacted Dove to come and pick her up.

"Dove i'm ready"

"Oui, i am coming, Piper"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aerrow was in the training room beating the crap out of the punching bag. He was then pulled back by the strong Junko.

"Hey buddy i heard everything. You should not only be happy about being a father but relief"

"Why she's leaving because i don't want to be part of it!"

"That's not true! She would have still left because she doesn't want the child to grow up in a place were we fight all the time and anther pawn that Cyclonis can use against us!"

Junko left the room angry towards Aerrow not seeing the positive side of it. Aerrow knew that he was right. He went to take a shower, and went looking for Piper.

When he got to the Hangar he saw Dove landing in.

"TOI! Yes you, Aerrow. How dare you make Piper regret being pregnant!"

"What?"

"She's thinking that having the baby is a mistake. Now Parce que of you she's thinking never to return to the Storm Hawks!"

Piper came in with a small box of her things. She completely ignores him. Finally Aerrow hugged her tighlty.

"You're always welcomed back here and so his the baby"

Piper started crying into Aerrows and gave him one last kiss before leaving. Everyone said their goodbyes and saw their friend leaving with Dove.

"Is she coming back"

"Yeah i know she will and when she does...We'll have to make one extra room for the baby"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	20. Promise Of A Lifetime

Storm Hawks: Never The Same Again

Chapter XX

Promise of a lifetime

Two weeks have passed since Piper left with Dove, Aerrow missed her dearly. He would go in her room and look around. He wished that she would be here right now. After he left her room he heard Stork on the intercom.

"Aerrow, Dove is on the radio. Sounds like an emergency"

Aerrow ran to the bridge and picked up the radio.

"Dove, what's the matter?!"

"C'est Piper. We were attacked by Cyclonian skums and while covering my back she took a hit. We are in the hospital in Atmosia get here as soon as possible"

Stork plotted a course to Atmosia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They finally arrived at Terra Atmosia. Aerrow got on his Skimmer and went as fast as he could to get to the hospital. After a coupled pf minutes he arrived only to see a sad Dove.

"What's wrong? Where is she?"

"She is in room 213. She lost the baby"

Aerrow was sad but he felt worse when he thought of what Piper must be feeling right now. He walked up to her room and went in. Piper was very sad. When she saw him, they held each other for comfort.

"I suppose Dove told you?"

"Yeah. Piper i'm so sorry"

"Please i thought by going to a almost deserted Terra i would be safe. I guess i was wrong"

"Are you okay?"

"No. But in time i'll get over it"

"I know you will cause you know why?"

"No, why?"

"One day when you're pregnant again, we'll both leave the Condor and go to a safe Terra"

"You're right"

They shared a kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A month has passed by since Piper lost the baby. She was fine now but a part of her was sad that the baby was gone. She was in the lab checking for some crystals, when she heard Skimmers landing in the Hangar. She quietly made her way, when she heard a lot of familiar voices.

"Why am i here?"

"I have no idea, Aerrow called us here for a reason"

Starling, Harrier, Suzie Lou, Dove, and the rest of their Sky Knight friends. Piper walked in said her Hello's and hugged everyone.

"Piper girl how ya doing?"

"Better Suzie Lou and you?"

"Can't complain"

After a coupled of minutes of talking, Stork, Junko, Radarr, and Finn were in the Hangar.

"Who's flying the Condor?"

"Aerrow said that it would only take about 2 minutes"

"Aerrow?"

His Skimmer was gone. When they were about to contact him, he landed back in the Hangar. Everyone was confused.

"Don't worry i just want everyone t witness something"

Now everyone was really confused. What was he up to. Starling looked like the only one that had a good idea of what was going on. Aerrow pulled out a small box, while getting on his knees.

"Piper in front of all these Skyknights and are friends, I want you to with me, Will you marry me?"

"You're an idiot"

everyone gave her a weird and shock look.

"That's the easiest question in the world"

"No"

"It's yes Aerrow. Of course i want to marry you"

They shared a passionate kiss, while everyone was clapping and hooting for them. Stork quickly ran to the bridge and drove again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After two months of hard planning, they were finally married.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride"

Without hesitation, Aerrow kissed her. After a coupled of hours of partying, they left for their honeymoon in Tropica, Thanks to Finn and Junko.

They walked in got their key and saw the room number they had. 1408, they had a small laugh. When they got there they looked at each other and walked in.

In the end after all they went through, especially Piper, they had something that could get through anything that the Cyclonians would throw at them...Everlasting Love.

_THE END_


End file.
